Different Identities
by Twilight.Taco
Summary: Edward moved to Forks,expecting to be the only supernatural being besides his family and the wolves.But Bella,who lives with her "cousin" daughter,is immortal and Different.Will they confess? Will love bloom?1 Fan-fic.Rated T cause of Em's humor-no cussin
1. Chapter 1: Our Secrets

**Disclaimer: I am regretfully saying that I do not own precious Twilight, Stephenie Morgan Meyer does. She **_**is **_**the one who created it, after all. Steph is awesome! **

**Hello! This is my first Fan-Fic. I hope you enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**Different Identities **

**Chapter One: Our Secret**

_**Bella's Perspective**_

We all have our secrets.

Apparently, mine is that I'm not quite human.

I am a Changer. I look like human, but I actually can do things no other human could do, what with my extraordinary strength, speed, eyesight, hearing, and smelling. I drink animal blood--disgusting to others all except vampires and my kind, but it keeps us alive.

What we do? Well, we kill the Hearts, creatures that make it their very objective to hurt supernatural beings like werewolves, vampires, witches, et cetera. Including myself.

Even though others have extra strength too, like the vampires, they couldn't defeat the Hearts near as well as we do. We are, after all, Changers.

We may sound simular to vamps, but we aren't, really. We can shift our shapes into any kind of animal, which, the last time I checked, vampires couldn't do.

Werewolves...Well, let's not start.

I smiled and turned towards my daughter. I was actually older than anyone thought I was; I was one-hundred fifteen. I was immortal, and stopped growing at seventeen or eighteen. That's the usual age. I stopped at seventeen.

Which meant that me having a daughter was perfectly normal. When you see a "seventeen-year old" carrying a baby on her hip, you disapprove. But I was old enough, that was for sure, so if you see me around with Annabelle, don't go making judgements.

"Are you ready, baby?" I asked. Annabelle was four years old in Kindergarten but she was very advanced. Together, we rode to school. We both went to the Fork's school--there was only one. Since our schools, both Elementary and High School were connected, we rode together. My friends thought that she was my cousin and that her parents had died and she was just living with me, but they were dead-wrong.

"Yes, Mommy," she replied, returning a breathtaking smile back.

We set off to school in my old '63 rusty red Chevrolet. Though I had plenty enough money to buy a more modern and fashionable car, I preferred to keep some of my past with me.

There appeared to be some new students here, I noticed as I pulled in. They seemed to be early birds--I was always the one to arrive first, but they seemed to beat me. Strange.

"I love you, Anny," I said lovingly, kissing her forehead and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Mommy," she said, and I quickly, trying to appear at a human pace, opened the door for her and helped her out, handing her her backpack with it.

"I'll see you later," she waved, and I smiled before closing the door and getting my own backpack too, stealing a glance towards the new silver Volvo across the lot.

Grinning, I waited on the bench outside of school, going over last night's homework from Trigonometry.

_As if I needed to. _

_**Edward's Perspective**_

I sighed. We had moved again, which we had to do, time after time. It was to be expected; after all, vampires didn't have the right to stay in one place for very long. Eventually, as not to arouse suspicion, we left without a trace.

It wasn't so bad here, though. Esme had found a very old, Victorian home that was white and had a certain charm about it, with a beautiful view outside my glass window. Carlisle had gotten a job at the local hospital of Forks, and he was already a big hit.

Also, my family and I--including Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie--had enrolled in High School--_again. _How many times would this be?

We had been through so many schools--Esme had even created a reminder of that (as if we needed it) by hanging up framed gradution caps along the walls in our new home. Each time we moved, the more the frame expanded. More hats, of every tint of blue or brown.

It made sense as to why we moved here, all in all. It was a constant attraction to rain, rarely any sun.

And in the sun...Well, in the sun, we would sparkle. Which wouldn't be a very good start in a new place, as far as I'm concerned.

"Everyone," Carlisle suddenly said, calling our attention. It was six-fourteen. School started at seven. Carlisle noticed my glance at the clock and nodded. _It won't take too long. _

"Alright," he continued, clapping his hands. "We have a problem."

"What _problem_?" Rosalie snapped angrily. Carlisle had interrupted Rosalie while she was still fixing her hair, which wasn't a good way to go.

"It's different," Carlisle warned us calmly, unaffected by Rosalie's outburst. "The thing is, something supernatural is in town. We aren't the only ones that aren't humans here."

"You mean in La Push?" Emmett inquired, puzzled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Did he seriously think Carlisle was that dumb? Everyone knew that there were werewolves here in Washington, all except clueless Emmett.

But I leaned forward anyway. What could it really mean?

"No, it is not the wolves," Carlisle announced, confirming my unspoken question and...Well, Emmett's spoken one. "We aren't really sure what it is. But be careful when you go to school. Keep on the look-out."

"Do you suppose that it's our kind?" Alice asked.

"It may be," Carlisle stated. "I'm not for sure, I just know that something's there."

We nodded. "Alright," I replied. "Well. We best be getting a move on."


	2. Chapter 2: No Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; Stephenie Morgan Meyer does. I love her!**

**Hello again! Here's chapter two of "Different Identities." Hope you enjoy, please review! **

**(Oh...Just so you know: My Twilight is kind of different than Steph's. Aside from the fact that Bella is supernatural, things are kind of out of order because of that. So I just wanted to clear that up...Thanks!)**

**Chapter Two: No Reason**

_**Emmett's Perspective**_

What in the world?

Dang it! And I had wanted to be the Guy. You see, if we were the only Supernaturals, I could totally show off. Even if I had a wife--you can't really count Rose as that. Well, you can, but...

I mean, I've still got to appear like I'm...I still have to be, well, _hot_, you know? Ladies are everywhere! Besides, I would never cheat on Rose.

Dang! There I go again. My genius mind reader of a brother was smirking at me. Stupid! I hope he caught that one.

"Is that all you can come up with?" Edward taunted me.

My nostrils flared. Even if we were grown--well, _ancient_--men, we still had fun every once in a while, when Ed wasn't, like, being the fun-sucker. The guy who _SUCKS ALL THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING!!!_

I screamed that extra loud in my mind.

"I can hear you just fine!" He said, kind of angrily, but laughing at the same time. "And _DON'T CALL ME ED!" _He replied to me in the same tone I'd used on him.

Suddenly, I was aware of eyes on us and turned a second later before Ed did.

It was just some human. Brown hair, brown eyes. No pretty ones yet to impress.

Turning away, I punched Ed on the shoulder. "Hey you! Come and get it!"

He wouldn't look away, the idiot. He seemed a little distracted for a moment. I asked what was wrong hesitantly.

"I...I can't read her," he murmured.

I looked up at him, shocked. That had never happened before. Was Eddy losing his mischevious powers? Ohhh, good word. _You hear that, Ed? _

He rolled his eyes, but then called out in a serious voice, "Jazz, come here."

Jasper came bounding over, Alice at his heels. "What, bro?" he asked impatiently. "I was just about to--"

"Can you read that girl's feelings?"

Jasper concentrated for just a moment, then looked back up. "Sure. She feels love, mostly, and curiosity for us. Why?"

"Ed's just interested," I said, wiggling my brows. Ed could tell them in his own time. He had probably just let it slip when he'd been talking to me.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered. "Later. Now...Now, we should get going to class. It's about time."

They all began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled. "I've just got to tie my shoe..."

_**Bella's Perspective**_

My eyebrows knitted together. What could they possibly be talking about? Reading minds, maybe, and feelings? Could they be supernatural?

Yet, I argued with myself, they didn't look like any supernatural being I knew. Werewolves? No. They stunk to high heavens, which this family didn't do. They smelled...Well, refreshing.

And their looks...No werewolf. Witch? Quite possibly. It couldn't be a vampire, no, it couldn't, for they had crimson eyes. These were a dark golden, almost brown. Hmm. I'd have to look at that later. Could they be Hearts in disguise? Could be. I'd have to be on the look-out.

But they could also be humans.

I could be overreacting--after all, I had become overly paranoid since I had had Annabelle. They could be harmless. I just didn't want my baby to get hurt, that was all. Nothing more.

Sliding off the bench, I decided it was time to get to class. Cars were starting to file in.

***

At lunch, I sat alone. I preferred to do just that. I wasn't a very social person. After all, what do you get out of it? Out of having a human friend? All they do is gossip.

Like right now, for example.

They were buzzing about the new kids--five of them, the ones I'd seen this morning in the parking lot. Nosy creatures.

I didn't eat--didn't have to. Instead, I drank water and read a book I'd read many times before: Wuthering Heights. I never became tired of it--I loved the classics. New books nowadays are pointless. And too much supernatural for my liking. I didn't want any humans poking around my lifestyle and discovering what I was.

Sighing, I felt eyes flicker to me. And then they were gone.

Paying no attention to my surroundings, to the people that were around me, I threw my empty water bottle away, grabbed my book, and headed to my locker.

I like to be earlier than everyone else. Which is easy, since I don't really have to eat anything. Quickly, I headed to my locker and grabbed my books and backpack, and then headed to Biology.

I sat alone, the only one without a partner. I was pretty sure why; after all, the students got to choose the seats. They didn't want to sit by me. Heck, I didn't blame them. Their blood was almost too much to bear, anyway.

I already prepared for the rest of the class, spilling my props across the table, trying to maintain some organization.

But I suddenly stopped when I heard someone cautiously set their books on the table.

The person said nothing, so I finally looked up. It was one of the new kids--'Ed' as his brother called him. He looked...I can't really describe the expression that was on his face. He looked as if he was expecting something--and then his face turned wondering.

He was sniffing.

Self-conscious, something I hadn't been in quite a while, I discreetly smelled myself. My scent was woodsy--after all, that was where I'd spent my morning. Could that be what he was smelling?

I also sniffed him, too. He didn't smell like other humans, his blood didn't--there was a type of sour smell added to it. But his outside scent was...mesmerizing. He smelled like flowers, lavender, and cinnamon. There was also something that I couldn't name...

"I..." He trailed off. As he spoke, I got an even better look at him. But only for a second--it appeared as if I had just glanced, but my mind could gather information faster than others, so this Ed boy wouldn't notice how I was studying him.

Pale skin. Too pale, paler than mine. Smoldering eyes, broze-colored hair, perfect features, every line in his face fixed to where there were no mistakes, nothing. He was beautiful. Strange, I thought, he seemed familiar. I shook the feeling off.

I waited. He said nothing, though. Right when kids started to file in the classroom, I felt his stare--and it turned...What, hostile? Had he any right to express that kind of anger to _me_? What had I done to him that made him give that type of behavior?

I felt that same stare, even as Mr. Banner entered. I payed even less attention than the new boy, staring down at the lab table as the teacher explained what we were going to do. Apparently the slides in the box were out of order. With your partner, you had to seperate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly.

Easy. I had done this lab thousands of times before.

He set the proper equipment on the tables, meeting each of our eyes as he did so.

After he was finished--I was starting to get impatient--I immediately started. 1: I hated to waste precious time. 2: If he was going to be like an insignificant little boy and act like we were enemies when we haven't even spoken to each other, I wouldn't be like the most polite girl I could be, either.

"Anaphase," I said with a fraction-of-a-second glance through the microscope.

"Do you mind if I look?" I resisted the urge to snort and nodded with a smirk.

"Go ahead."

He looked through the scope, taking one second more than me, and decided, "Anaphase."

We wrote our answers down on the paper, and before we knew it, we were done. He always took a tiny bit longer than me, he would check mine and I would check his. Simple.

After a while, Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working. "Isabella, don't you think it would have been fair to let Edward do some of the work?"

I smiled a tiny bit. "Actually, he idenified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked surprised. "Have you done this lab before?"

Edward grinned, a smile human girls would kill for but it just made me even more annoyed than I already was.

"Actually, yes," he said, after a moment. "Last year, I was in an advanced program in Alaska.."

Mr. Banner nodded curtly and stalked off, muttering, "Well, I guess it's good that you two are lab partners, then," and under my breath I chuckled. Humans. They made no sense.

I then sighed, having nothing to do. Instead, to occupy myself, I began to produce Wuthering Heights from my backpack, spending the rest of the period reading. Throughout that time, I looked up once or twice to see Edward's stare, angry and frustrated.

As I was about to discuss this with myself, the bell rang.

Edward escaped from the room gracefully before anyone else had a chance to pack up their things.

**Hey! Hope you liked it...I kind of made this chapter longer this time...So? Two chaptes in one night! But I might not be able to do that, to update so often--school, as you know. But I'll make sure to update every day or two! (I just may not update twice a day...hehe...) Thanks for viewing! I hope you review my writing...I promise, it'll get better later in the story. YAY!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: You've got me Thinking

**Disclaimer: I did not create Twilight; I do not own any of its characters. Stephenie Morgan Meyer does. **

**Hello again! Well, this will be the third chapter of "Different Identities." Hope you like! Please review! -OK, look. I need reviews. They keep me going, they are my very encouragement. So please, review, or I will stop writing this story! I really like it, but I need voices! Even one review is enough! -Sobs.- PLEASE! THANKS! (Oh! *Don't smack me for keeping you from reading.* Right. If I get one review, I'll post another chapter. If it's real good, two. And more often, also.) DagnabbitZ! I'll still write, but please. Shutting up now.**

**Chapter Three: You've got me Thinking...**

_**Edward's Perspective**_

Voices, as always, were rushing to my head.

It normally tipped me off, and I tried to block out all of the screaming voices in my mind. But this time, I didn't. Many thoughts were just yelling at me from every direction. But I didn't try to stop it. My own mind was elsewhere.

_Bella. _

That thought was mine, at least. I knew that much. The question burned in my mind: How could she repel my powers? It made me feel absolutely terrified. Was there something wrong with me? Never in my one-hundred eight years had my ability been pushed away by a girl--a _human _girl!

And...She smelled...Well, strange. Her blood was nearly unbearable with its sicky sweet scent that made my mouth water, but it also had a strange, unidentifiable smell that I couldn't name. Besides the fact that she carried the scent that gave the impression that she'd spent her morning in the woods, I couldn't...I just didn't...

I was at a loss for words.

In the middle of all my very disturbing mental discussions, a black-haired pixie came bounding over with me unaware. I didn't notice until she screamed in her shrill, cheerful, perky voice, "Ed, wake up! I need to talk to you!"

The 'Ed' part definitely awoke me from my reverie.

"Don't call me Ed," I warned her viciously. She rolled her eyes, despite my intimidating words, tone, and glare. But I had to say, that was Alice for you.

"Now, what's so important that's got you all hyped up and running around like a mad woman?" She sighed.

"Well, little Eddy. Have you not noticed the time?"

"I'm perfectly older than you, you remember that, you hyperactive pixie..." My voice trailed off as I glanced at my watch. I guess I hadn't really been paying attention to the time, due to my distractions. Which would be our wonderful Isabella.

It was already 3:20. Plus, Carlisle wanted to talk to us, or that's what Alice was thinking. About the supernatural...I didn't get to finish her thought. She started singing Hannah Montana in Dutch backwards.

I sighed and nodded.

Once we were back at my silver Volvo, I noticed they were all waiting for me impatiently, expectant. Alice climbed into the backseat while I hopped into the front. Then, we sped off towards home.

***

_**-A short while later: Cullen home-**_

"I have a question to ask all of you," Carlisle boomed.

We were all seated in the main room, listening to Carlisle intently. Well, all of us besides Emmett, who was kind of toying with Rosalie's golden locks. Suddenly, Rosalie turned toward him, annoyed that he was "messing up her luscious hair that she'd spent all morning on" (as she so kindly worded it), and slapped his hand angrily. Emmett shied away from her as if it hurt, whimpering.

"Shut up," she scolded him, as if he was five years old.

"Okay," Emmett replied immediately, and the rest of us chuckled before Carlisle went on. Silly Emmett.

"Well, what my question is: Does any of you have a clue who the supernatural being is?"

Alice offered her answer first. "Well, no, I haven't detected any vampires yet." She frowned. "Quite possibly, though, it could just be hiding. From us," she added, her frown deepening.

"We don't know if it's vampires," Rosalie said, "but I haven't see anyone, either. I mean, nothing that was too suspicious, anyway."

"Er, no," was all Emmett said.

"I have not encountered anyone or anything that is out of the ordinary. But I shall continue to look."

I looked around at my whole family, taking in their feelings on the matter.

_Ugh! This is unfair. Can't we just get on with our lives and not have to worry about some other mythical being? They are RUINING EVERYTHING!_ -Rosalie. Hmm. How could they be ruining everything? We hadn't even met the guy (if that was what it was)! Maybe Alice had had a vision of some sort, and told her about it. Well. Time would tell the answer.

_Mmm. Rosalie beautiful._ -Emmett. Simple, as usual. Nothing according to the recent subject. Not even the correct grammar! Sometimes, listening to Emmett's mind made me wonder how old he really was.

_Who could this possibly be? _-Jasper. His mind was always questions, and then possible outcomes. And then more questions. Overall, logical thinking.

_Yeah, everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days... _

I think everyone knows whose mind that came from. The one and only Alice--and singing the Hannah Montana song in French this time. Backwards.

Carlisle's mind was filled with the supernatural being and what it was capable of. Esme was worried. Her mind confirmed that fact.

"Well...I am not for sure who this supernatural being is," I stated matter-of-factly. "It could be anything or anyone disguising themselves. But today, I met someone that repelled my ability."

Everyone instantly leaned in for more.

"Who?" Carlisle said sharply.

"Her name is Bella," I replied. "She seems ordinary. Not a vampire or werewolf, for sure. She doesn't stink to high heavens, and she has brown eyes. Not golden or crimson. So I don't know what she is, or if she's anything at all. She could be just a regular human."

"Or a vampire disguising themselves as a human," Alice offered. "They could have the gift. After all, a member at the Volturi can do such. Changing appearances, that is."

Esme reasoned out this one. "No. Did you hear her heartbeat?"

That was enough in answer. Alice, defeated, said, "Um, yeah. Yes. So, there goes vampire."

Jasper rubbed her shoulders, and Alice's mood revived at his touch. Oh no. He'd set off the pixie. She immediately turned cheerful, much to everyone's horror.

"Hey, guys. I just had this idea..."

***

***Ha! Sorry I keep ending on quotes.* -Now, it's at schoolio. Particularly? Morning.-**

_**Jasper's Perspective**_

I sighed, and at Alice's questioning glance my way, I smiled. It was just the feelings bursting around me--it was exactly like mind reading. Not that I had any experience in that category, but reading and manipulating others' feelings was like reading their thoughts.

Right when I was going to say something, we heard it.

It was a very terrifying screech that made me freeze.

I felt horror, inexplicable horror as I saw Tyler's van sliding towards a Isabella. I felt hesitation from Edward; and that's when he ran, at a speed that wouldn't pass as human at any particular level, and crashed into the van, preventing it from crashing into her.

It was so sudden, but those few seconds felt like an eternity with feelings enveloping themselves in my brain in a split second. It drowned out everything else.

My family didn't seem concerned for Edward's safety, just worried that our secret would be uncovered. Emmett even snickered.

But I was froze to the spot, staring over at the spot where the incident had just taken place.

What puzzled me was Isabella's feelings on the matter--she seemed to know that Edward had saved her by stopping the van with his bare hands, but she didn't feel shock or curiosity. Instead, she was annoyed. And she was also smirking, as if she had seen it coming and didn't need my brother's help. And she seemed fine, hopping up as if it hadn't effected her and hissing, the smirk wiped away.

The next words that escaped Isabella's mouth shocked me even more.

**Sorry about the kind-of-cliffy. ^_^ It happened accidentally. But please review. I know, I've said it like a ZOUZAND times, but I'll say it a thousand more. Thanks! I promise, it'll get better on, like, the next chappy!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not have any own in Twilight; not the characters or the full pages, the words or the credit. Stephenie Meyer does. She will forever and always own that precious series that changed all of our lives ^_^ and we all know it. So--fame to you, Steph! You have one of the best things in the world!**

**Hey! Thanks, you reviewers. You're my INSPIRATION!!! I love it when you review, my friends. So I've decided that since I gave you such a bad place to end the chapter (very shameful of me), I'd go ahead and give you another. Kudos to this! Here's chapter four of **_**Different Identities. **_***Special thanks to Jasper's Gurl, vkballerina, kanamearamhagiL, and humanboysroverrated. You all helped me and encouraged me bunches! And others, if you review, your name shall be posted (in my brain and on the chapters!)! I give you my gratitude!***

**Chapter Four: **

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I was fuming.

Honestly, I was. I knew that Tyler's stupid van was coming towards me. And that _Edward Cullen/Mr.I'm-gonna-be-hostile-in-Bio _didn't have to help me, either. I was a big girl. I could save myself from a simple van. I didn't need him in the way.

I was just about to stop it myself, very discreetly, when _he_ decided to show up all of the sudden and smash his own pale hand into the vehicle. _He _also gave me a monster headache when his hand smacked me in the head. Ugh!

My first reaction was to smirk when I saw him coming towards me, at the very beginning. I mean, be serious. Since when did I need a superhero to save me from danger? I _was _the danger.

And yet, after he actually did stop it, and then hit me, I made up my mind and stuck to the furious part of my body that screamed at him to leave me alone.

So when he stood back a little, staring at me with wide eyes and about to leave, the first words I thought about popped out of my mouth. "What is your _deal_?" I shouted.

He was clearly taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asked me quietly, frustrated. "I just saved your life. What do want more from me?"

"I want you to leave me alone," I replied angrily. "I could have slipped away without being hurt. You were just in the way."

He stared at me, incredulous for a moment. And then he stepped back. "Fine," he snapped, just as furious as me. "If you think you could have stopped that van from crashing into you, then so be it. I'll leave you alone. With pleasure." He then stalked off to the rest of his family.

I sighed. Dang! I had screwed this up, too. But I didn't care. I could have done the job.

Interrupting my thoughts, I saw Annabelle run up to me, lathering me in hugs. "Mommy, are you alright?" I sighed once again, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. Thankyou. I love you." She snuggled deeper into my arms for the moment.

Our mother/daughter minute was broken into when the voices came. The whole schools', it seemed. And someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I already knew who it was and the purpose. So I hugged Annabelle once again and whispered, "You'd best be getting to class. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I love you." I smiled, holding her hand, and turned back to the man.

"Would you mind if I walked my cousin back to class? Just to make sure she's safe, in all the chaos?" I used my doe-eyes on him. He nodded, immediately assured when I said "cousin." Ugh. I hated people like that. If I actually was seventeen and we weren't in the middle of this whole school, I would have smacked him right then.

I slowly walked Annabelle to class, and we exchanged a few words. She was still concerned about me, but I assured her the best I could. We then replied our goodbyes.

All in all, it took about fifteen minutes.

I walked back especially slow, just to annoy that one man. Ha! Take that, old man. I mean... Well. Who was I to be calling anyone old?

Once I got back, my annoyance just increased. They were _forcing _me to go to the hospital, though there was absolutely nothing wrong with me. Couldn't they accept that fact and move on?

No.

Humans and their pea-sized brains.

***

_**Edward's Perspective**_

I stalked off to my family angrily.

What was it with that ignorant human? I had saved her life. And yet she threw that fact away like it was garbage that she'd found on the side of the road. Ungrateful, she was.

My family wasn't concerned about me, not that they needed to be. They knew that I was capable of taking care of myself. But one thing that they were all starting to question was my logic about our secret--even Emmett. _He _was testing my sense?

_That was low. Even for him. Sorry, Edward. But I guess there __**is **__some sense in it. I mean, no, you shouldn't have put our secret in jeopardy. But that girl's life was in danger...Though I'm starting to think about that myself. Did you feel the feelings coming off of her? I'll explain later. _Those thoughts came from Jasper. Hmm. Strange. I'd make sure I _did _get an explanation later. From two people, that is.

_Dumbo. _Emmett. No surprise there.

_Who was that little girl? _Alice's thoughts. A mental photo of a cute, four-year-old girl formed in her mind. She looked similar to Bella, but then again, they were cousins. It was all over the brains of the Forks High kids.

_Ugh. Edward is so utterly idiotic. Couldn't he just listen for once instead of 'saving' that ungrateful little girl? If she's so independent and strong, why doesn't she do it herself? _I was surprised. Sure, Rosalie had given me an insult at first, but then she'd fired a comment in my defense. I passed her a puzzled look, but she just returned it with a glare. Typical Rose.

Bella was glaring daggers at the doctors who were desperately trying to get her in the ambulance truck. She complied, but not without muttering angrily, "It's not like there's anything wrong with me. I'm strong. Stupid humans and their pea-sized brains." I laughed at that. A human saying that about a human?

I then sighed, and turned towards Alice. She had something to say, I knew it.

"Carlisle," she said, speaking in a voice that humans wouldn't be able to catch. "He wants you at the hospital. I guess it's because of Bella. I mean, you know what you did..."

I nodded and wordlessly jumped into my Volvo.

I drove to the hospital doing over a hundred, not even glancing at the road. My jaw was clenched in anger.

When I pulled into the place where Carlisle worked, I swallowed and jumped out of my car and slammed the door, not really thinking or trying to control the anger I felt building up inside of me.

I headed straight to where Carlisle's scent pointed me to. He was standing outside of a patient's door, waiting.

He looked up as I approached, and frowned. "Edward."

I felt a growl rising in my throat. _He's overreacting, _Carlisle thought quietly. Yes, you can think quietly.

"No, I'm not," I muttered, but made a visible attempt none the less to calm myself down.

He sighed, and then glanced at his watch. "Look, son, I've got to take care of Isabella."

"Bella," I automatically corrected, and then froze. What, I was calling her by her nickname now?

Carlisle smirked and then continued, "We've got to have a talk later. About what you did."

I hadn't noticed, but we were walking, towards the last place I wanted to be right now: Bella's room.

She was sharing a room with Tyler, and staring ahead blankly, bored. "Look, Bella, I'm _so _sorry--" He was cut off by Bella, and she sounded perplexed, sighing. "_Look, _Tyler," she muttered crossly using the same words he had, "it's _fine. _I'm _not hurt. _I would have been perfectly fine, anyway, even if that idiotic youngster hadn't helped me! Your stupid van _did not harm me!" _

What the heck? She called me a youngster?

"And this," she said angrily, still looking at Tyler as we approached, "is the youngster's father! Anyhow, _he _should be caring for _you _because there isn't anything wrong with me!"

_Fiesty, huh? _Carlisle thought. It was the first time in a long time I'd heard him think like that.

_Oh...Dang! Why won't she let me make it up for her? _-Tyler. No surprise.

Bella had her eyes narrowed to slits, but then she relaxed. "Sorry I'm being snappy. Well, no I'm not. At all. But I just haven't...I'm just anxious. But one thing I'm for sure. I need to go home. I need to ride with my cousin to our living quarters, and then I have to clean the house, we could spend some quality time together, go into the fores..."

She trailed off, and then looked at us with wide eyes. My brow was furrowed. At first, I was greatly amused because of her "sorry I'm being snappy, not," but then I was confused. Living quarters? Who says that any longer?

"Well...I apologize. I kind of just explained my whole evening to you..."

I slowly shook my head, and murmured absently, "I can drive your cousin to your house."

She raised an eyebrow. "But who will look after her once you're gone?" I thought a moment. "Well, I can stay with her for a while. You'll be let out shortly after. Then, I'll leave from there. Is that alright?"

She was obviously thinking herself. But then she murmured, almost inaudible, "Yes, I guess that's OK."

I smiled to myself for no reason. Carlisle caught that, and I scowled at his next thought.

_Maybe Edward won't be the odd-man-out any longer. _Oh, great. That's all I need. It's enough to have to listen to the teen mind all day long, but this?

Well. I guess that's how it's just going to be.

Giving Carlisle a glare, I spun on my heels and walked outside to my beloved Volvo.

**Hope you enjoyed...Plz review! Next chapter, I'll mention more names! AND fav stories! Thx! *Oh! And the next chapter, I'll mention Bella's job!***

**-Me And You And Us Love ^-^ xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Once Upon A Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Thankyou. **

**A message coming from Me to You: Thankyou to all the people that have reviewed my story. You haven't a clue how much it means to me! So I've decided that I'd tell everyone something about you and your stories, particularly my favs, so here are the writers+reviewers: **

**-The Voice Of**

**-Evaa Shilo: **

**-Bookits: Twilight to the Maximum Ride**

**-Handerra**

**-xXEnergizerBunnyXx: Crown Princess**

**-Queen of the Dammed: Four New Kids**

**-KanamearamhagiL**

**-Jasper's Gurl: Bella's Twilight Story**

**-Humanboyssooverrated**

**-Vkballerina**

**Thx! I hope you enjoy Different Identities Chapter Five. And these authors above+their stories: you can view them by clicking on my review page for this story! Thankyou, read on! Sorry for the longness! **

**Chapter Five: Once Upon A Conversation... **

_**Annabelle's Perspective**_

I fretted over my Mommy the whole day.

I knew she would be okay, but I cared for her so deeply, I didn't want her to get a scratch. She was my Mommy, and I loved her. I adored her bunches.

Once school was out, I waited for Mommy to arrive. When she didn't, I worried. In the midst of twiddling my thumbs and thinking of every possible outcome that could end badly with Mommy, someone walked up to me.

I froze, and slowly settled into defense mode. Even though I was only half a Changer, Mommy had taught me well enough to make me realize that if I needed to use my strength and such for defending myself, I should do it.

"Hello," said a smooth, velvety voice from behind me. My brow furrowed and I turned. It was the boy that had saved Mommy. Not that she needed it...

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. I didn't let my guard down.

"What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to speak. I hesitated for a moment, though. What would Mommy say?

"Annabelle," I murmured absently after a few moments. "Why are you talking to me?"

He had an answer ready. He flashed a polite smile, and then said, "Well, your cousin won't be out of the hospital for a little while. So, she's letting me drive you home and stay with you for a little bit."

I noticed a look of frustration in his eyes, but it was gone before I actually had a chance to question just why it was there in the first place.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" I asked automatically.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, they just want to double check to make sure she's fine." I nodded, reassured.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, and I slowly nodded again as he walked me to his Volvo.

**(A/N: Hey, I know that she accepted kind of easily. But vampires can do that, you know? Preds against prey. Not that that's the situation between Annabelle and Edward...You get the jest, though?) **

_**Edward's Perspective**_

I felt frustrated once again.

Why? Because not only could I not read Bella's mind, but her cousin too? What was going on here?

She hesitated a moment by the door of my Volvo, but when I smiled at her and got in myself, she seemed to make up her mind and jumped in the car, also. Good. She trusted me, at least a little bit. At the very least I removed her defensive stance that she had going on.

We didn't speak much. She just told me the directions to where she lived every few moments, and that was it. When we arrived at her medium-sized house, it was a relief. No awkwardness any longer, at least for a while, anyway.

She unlocked the door herself, smiled, and let us in.

The house itself, in and out, was very nice. It was like ours, so open and beautiful. Once you entered the door, there was the kitchen, with its granite countertops, nice fridge, and tiled floor.

The living room's walls were a soft white, with wooden floors and a dark sofa, and a plasma screen TV. Pictures were lined along the walls of many people--mostly Bella and Annabelle. The others were ones that looked...well, ancient.

They were faded, black and white. They were of Bella, but it looked strange. The clothes looked like they were from the fifties.

There were more, though. She was wearing an early-nineteen-hundreds-looking dress, smiling. She was standing by a man and a woman. They looked exactly like her, and stared down at her with loving eyes.

I tore my eyes away. That couldn't be. There were some businesses that could change that, and things like Photoshop.

Thinking that it didn't matter--which it didn't--I explored the rest of the house.

From then on, besides the two bathrooms, it was all wooden floors.

The bathrooms were beautiful--the _bathrooms! _In both were Jacuzzis to top it off, and it was all sparkly clean and pearl white.

Bella's room was stunning, too, just like she was. Wait, what?

It was a baby blue, a very retro color--with old furniture, too. Things that looked like it came straight from the fifties. So she was a fan.

On her bed-side table was another picture of Annabelle and herself--except for in this one, Annabelle was just a tiny little creature in Bella's arms. She looked only a few weeks old.

I smiled at that.

In her room, there was also a walk-in closet, with a load--and I mean a _load--_of clothes. Boy, would Alice freak.

Clothes of every decade were there in that very closet, if possible. From poodle skirts to mini skirts and tank tops...

Shoes, too. Flats and tennis shoes all the way up to pumps and stillettos. Wow.

I examined her oldie-furniture for a while, up until Annabelle tugged on my sleeve. I nodded, reluctant to go, but complied.

OK, so Annabelle's room kind of creeped me out a bit.

It was head-to-toe pink, everything about it screaming _Girl! Alice! _She sure would have fun with both Annabelle and Bella, based on what I'd seen.

There were lots of toys in her room, also, but she was very organized. Everything had its rightful place.

She had a walk-in closet, too, only hers was Beauty-And-The-Beast style. So she liked Disney.

She was also a fan of photos. One of a birthday party...The forest, typical...Just Bella... Annabelle alone...School pictures...The two of them together...

"You have a very nice home," I offered. She nodded in reply.

"So...Would you like something to eat?" Annabelle gave another nod.

Thank goodness I had been watching Rachael Ray recently. I guess Emmett's teasing pays off.

I asked her what she would like. She thought a moment, and then decided with an enthusiastic, "Peanut buttter and jelly sandwich!"

"Alright."

Maybe this baby-sitting thing wouldn't be too hard. At least I knew how to make what she wanted to eat, so that was a thumbs up. Right?

We walked back to the kitchen. She watched me make the sandwich, eyes glued.

As I was in the process of making it for her, she actually started to talk to me. "How did you feel when M-Bella snapped at you?" Blunt, direct. A little like Rosalie. But I put that matter aside. 'M'?

"Well...A little surprised, I guess. And a little angry."

She nodded, despite my comment. She was silent for a moment as I handed her her sandwich.

I watched her as she took a swift bite. "It's...good," she summed up. After another few minutes of awkward silence, she added, "She doesn't mean bad, you know. She's a really nice person. Bella just isn't used to anyone caring for her." I nodded, processing this information.

"Who _is _Bella?" I murmured, too low for anyone to hear--or so I thought.

"That's for her to know and you to find out," Annabelle replied. "She will tell you when she's ready."

The atmosphere seemed to loosen up a little bit from there. We talked about small things, not mentioning my saving Bella, but thinking about it, all the same.

That was when I heard it. Annabelle heard it too, and jumped up. "Thanks for the sandwich. Bella!" Bella, indeed, stepped in and hugged her. I smiled to myself. Even though I'd never thought much about it before, I wouldn't be able to have kids. Somehow, that thought saddened me.

_Oh great! What would Emmett say if he heard you now? _

I immediately manned-up at the thought, sitting up straight. "Hey," I said. I was trying to make my voice sound intimidating but friendly--and yet, it came out seductive. Oh great. But thankfully, she didn't appear to notice. She just smiled at me and said, "Thankyou for watching Anny. I appreciate it a lot. You can go now."

I nodded to myself, and slowly walked to the door with a final wave.

Before I closed the door, I heard Annabelle yell, "Remember what I said!" I nodded once again and walked at a human pace to my silver Volvo.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

We both watched as Edward and his Volvo disappeared down the road.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Anny.

To my surprise, she nodded. "He loved the house. Thought it was beautiful. And he made me a really good peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. Are _you _alright?"

I smiled to myself. "Of course, sweetheart." I didn't know why, but I was happy that she accepted him. Wait, what?

She smirked, but didn't say anything about what that smirk meant. I think that my guess is pretty good. She knew me too well.

"Honey," I said suddenly, grinning at her, "I just remembered. There's three Hearts that are in town, and I have to go after them."

She nodded. I knew that, for a fact, other children would have been sad that their mother had to leave them at times. But she actually _liked _it; once, when I'd asked about her feelings on the matter, she had said, "I'm happy because my mother is making a change in the world--a good one. She is protecting me." My daughter truly was an angel.

"Can I stay at Claire's?" Claire was her best friend from La Push. I gave her a nod, and she returned my acceptance with a smile.

--

I approached the Hearts at a mild pace.

I wished that Annabelle were here with me; she was my key for comfort. But I knew that just thinking that thought was selfish of me; I would never put her in that kind of danger. She was my life, and I couldn't include her on these gruesome trips, if it was the last thing I did.

The three looked up as I became closer. At first they thought I was human: my appearances _did _look ordinary, I supposed. As they looked up, I searched their faces, imprinting their features in my mind. I always kept track of what the Hearts looked like, though I can't be sure why.

Out of the three, there were two guys and one girl. The male to the very left was fairly tall, with long black hair in braids flowing all the way to his hips. Even if he looked harmless, I knew what he was capable of.

The man in the middle had blond, close-cropped hair and a twisted face. Most possibly the leader, and it was obvious that the female beside him was his mate. She had a mass of red curls that looked like fire. She was seething with hatred and determination, her lips drawn back in a snarl.

I wanted to get done with my job tonight. I wanted Annabelle to have a normal childhood with a mother that was there for her always, though I knew it was impossible. But I could still try. The sooner this job was done, I could see her again.

"Why are you here?" the female growled.

I dismissed that and snapped, "What are your names?"

"You haven't a right to kn--" She was cut off by the one with the blond hair. "What bad would it do? My name is James. This is my mate here, Victoria. And this is Laurent. What is it that you want?"

My lips twitched. Why was it so easy?

"You aren't very nice people," I observed smugly. They watched me walk in a circle around them, eyes narrowed to slits now that the cat was out of the bag. "I know what you've done, I know who you are. You shan't live any longer. You are a danger to the world."

Before they had further time to react or process the information, I was upon them in one slick jump. I took on the dark-haired one first, aiming a powerful blow to his face. He fell to the ground but before I could do anything more, James was behind me.

He lashed out, but I ducked and tripped him. He was up quite quickly. I suspected as much, and kicked him where it hurt.

He crumpled to the ground in pain. This was just the first round.

The female, Victoria, was the first one that actually made a real move. She appeared to have a knife with her, and slashed my arm open. I growled, deep inside my throat. _No one _can cut me and get away with it.

I backed up a little bit, and then did a double back-hand spring, kicking her in the chest, just watching as she flew backwards and hit a tree.

So. These were weak ones.

I pounded James and Laurent a few more times--what would it hurt? I didn't bother with Victoria. She was unconscious, knocked out. What would be the fun in that?

After, I set the remains of the three on fire. I knew they were dead, but it was a custom to us Changers to keep the ashes. Strange, but true. It started from the beginning of time, and couldn't be given up on.

I gathered the ashes and locked them in a bottle, right after stuffing them in the backpack I carried.

After, I slowly but eagerly walked back to the truck. It was parked a little ways away--after all, the Hearts would have heard that thing miles away. It was as loud alone as a whole Nascar race.

I closed my eyes for a moment. And then, a second later, I pushed my foot on the gas pedal and headed to La Push.

**Hey! I know, nothing real exciting happened in this chapter, but in real books, do you just read one chapter and then something like WHOA happens? Na, na, na, na, na! You've got to have the suspense. Plus, this was a real good filler that I needed. Because next chapter, Edward just might be able to find out more about Bella...**

**Hence the word 'might'! I shan't tell you, I am not a spoiler! But you shall know soon! I'll try to update! (Oh, and if you see any spelling mistakes or anything like that, just disregard them! I wrote this chapter at like 1 in the morning--and I'm sick! But I know that I wait too long to update, always. I tried to make it long, too. Thankyou. Until next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Just Another Pretty Girl

**Disclaimer: Sorry I can't think of anything witty and stupid to put in my disclaimer...BUT I don't own Twilight. Sorry, folks! **

**Hey! I apologize for the fact that I haven't updated lately! Well, so you won't have to read about me droning on about not updating lately, which I'm really sorry about...Well, whatevs. OH YEAH! Guess what? We had a Christmas party today at school! I'll tell you more at the end! Hope you enjoy, my friends! (Oh, and TRIPLE THANKS to the peeps who review! It makes me feel all bubbly inside!) **Oh--and you should listen to 'I will possess your heart' by Death Cab for Cutie on Edward's perspective!-And I rated this story 'T' because...I felt like it!

**Chapter Six: Not Just Another Pretty Girl, eh? **

_**eDWARD'S Perspective**_

_I hope that Maddeliene doesn't mind that I'm going on a date with her best friend...I mean, it isn't like we're together anymore._

_Who does he think he is? I was __**for sure **__that he was going to ask __**me **__out! What's he doing with Catherine? _

_When was that Trig homework due?_

_Blood-typing in bio today. _

I sighed. It was a few days after I'd watched Annabelle for Bella, and, strangely, I was _wanting _to go back to school over the weekend. Was it because I wished to see..._her _again? Possibly, perhaps not. I was, after all, curious about this creature that had come into my life a short while before.

Although, hearing the thought of Jessica Stanley, the biggest gossiper in school (not to mention the girl with such vile thoughts at times...) thinking about biology, I was sighing. That was the only class I'd see Bella in--and I couldn't go to it?

_What's wrong, Eddy? _Emmett thought.

"Nothing," I muttered, embarrassed suddenly. Then a glazed look came across Alice's eyes, and a second later she said, "Oh!" in realization. Ugh. Stupid psychic.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, I stalked off to class, annoyed.

Before I was completely gone, I heard Jasper murmur, "Goodness, Edward. Your sudden mood-swings are leaving me breathless. You're worse than a PMSing female!"

_-_-_-**LATER**_-_-_-**Stillz Eddy-Poo's Perspective**

The day seemed to drag on forever.

Once I came into the cafeteria to sit with my family, their thoughts instantly made me scowl--and nearly growl, I might say. I would have done so if I wasn't in a room full of humans.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't get too ahead of yourself with glee, Edward! _Jasper thought. What was up with him lately?

_Oh, dear. What are we going to do with you? One day, you hate a girl. The next, you're just __**yearning **__to see her! Don't doubt the pixie! _Alice.

_HA! The thought, the thought! How must Eddy feel about becoming a man? He's all grown up! Well...Almost. Until-- _I didn't dare finish Emmett's unappropriate thought. Must he always think so...Emmett-ish?

_Yeah, right. Like that girl could be more beautiful than I am. How could Edward be even remotely interested? She looks like crap. _Ugh. The most vain of all people on earth: Rosalie. Just hearing her voice made me snarl and bare my teeth. But...Why was I so protective of Bella?

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed, "do you really like her?"

I opened my mouth to speak when the cafeteria door opened and came in the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

My mind didn't register who it was at the time, so, just adding to my families' amusement, my jaw was slightly ajar, my eyes wide-open like a complete idiot.

The girl that opened the door and wistfully entered had deep eyes--incredibly deep, especially since most of the humans I'd encountered had dark brown eyes that held nothing in them. But these eyes had depth, they did. It was as if...If you stared into her beautiful eyes, you would get lost in them, lost in the memories...

Dark, wavy hair wafted down to her hips. Her hair was a chestnut brown, and differing between brown and black. It was shiny and thick. I would love to run my hands through it now.

She had a slim waist and curves that were where they should be.

She wore hot-pink leggings, a silk silver shirt and black jacket to go over it, black-and-hot-pink flats to match her leggings, black hoop-earrings, a silver locket, rings, and make-up that made her eyes stand out. She carried a small black silky hand-bag in her palm. **(I'll get up the pic on my profile as soon as I can!)**

When I unwillingly turned back to my family, I tuned out their thoughts, only focused on their expressions.

Rosalie looked furious, her eyes completely black. She had a reason to be angry--this girl that had walked in was absolutely beautiful--surely giving Rosalie a run for her money.

Alice was looking at the girl with awe. No doubt she was accepting her now because of her choice of clothing.

Emmett was gulping, trying not to look. I remembered what he said about impressing the pretty girls, and I felt the impulse to do just that--I wanted to impress this girl with...With, well, with whatever I could impress her with.

Jasper's eyes were dancing as he looked at me. Was there something that I didn't know...?

Just then, the beautiful girl--that's all I could think to call her--walked toward _me. _She seemed to be holding back a laugh, also, biting her lip and looking amused. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Um, Edward?" An angel's voice. And she knew my name.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Well, I just wanted to say--OK, before I do, I'm going to ask you to stop staring, please--that I thank you for watching Annabelle the other day. I never got to properly thank you. Until next time, alright?"

My eyes widened in realization. My face screwed up with embarrassment and, if I was human, I would be blushing up a storm now.

"Would that be..." I trailed off.

"Actually, yes," Jasper answered my half-spoken question. "Yes, that would be your fantabulous Bella."

_Oh, great. _

_**Annabelle's Perspective**_

I smiled once again as I thought of Momma.

Over the weekend, I'd taken her shopping. She _needed _to update her wardrobe, anyway.

Once there...Oh, yes. We spent hours and hours at the mall--and the thing was, she never did get to pick a thing. I went on a clothing hunt, and picked out loads of things for her to wear.

I was _so _excited when Monday came and she got to wear my personally favorite outfit. She still didn't know why I'd done it...Only I had that knowledge. The thing was, if Edward and Momma fancied each other...

Then, if that was so, she needed to look her best.

Oh, yes...And now, just sitting there in my chair surrounded by my friends, I knew my plan was working.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I felt utterly embarrassed when I entered the lunch-room.

It wasn't as if every boy in my class before hadn't given me glances when they thought I wasn't looking, eyes roaming over my body. Ugh. Annoying creeps.

The thing was, when I entered the cafeteria, the whole school would be there. Meaning, everyone would see. _Including Edward. _Boy, I needed to get him out of my head. Anyways, why did I care?

When I entered, I could notice the immediate change. All eyes went to me. Oh, great. What did I say would happen?

Edward Cullen.

He was gaping, his mouth wide open. _Don't catch flies, mister. _

I was honestly trying to keep from laughing. It was clear he didn't know who I was, or he would have said something by now. To make it worse, on his case--better on mine--I walked over to him, smiling.

His eyes showed shock. Now, _that _nearly set me off to giggling uncontrollably.

"Um, Edward?" I asked him uncertainly. I still wasn't quite sure if, by chance, when I opened my mouth I would explode, doubled over in laughter. I mean, it may not seem like a hilarious incident to others, but here, now...To see the always-perfectly-composed Edward letting his guard down because of something like this...

"Yes?" he said softly. I almost stopped then and there, because he looked and sounded so _perfect..._

I quickly set on a mask of my own. To toy with him, I said, "Well, I just wanted to say--OK, before I do, I'm going to ask you to stop staring, please--that I thank you for watching Annabelle the other day. I never got the chance to properly thank you. Until next time, alright?"

As I finished saying this, I did a quick once-over of all the members of his families' expressions.

The blond female looked like she was about to...pop. She appeared to be absolutely furious, rage coloring her inhumanly beautiful features. I nearly laughed out loud. Hence the word, 'nearly.'

The huge one was stealing glances at me, yet trying to calm down the blond at the same time. _Maybe Annabelle's dress code is working...In a very...uncomfortable way. _

The short, pixie-like one was staring at me in absolute awe. Her eyes were scanning over my clothes, and I could tell that she really liked me, just by looking at my clothing. A shopoholic, most likely.

The blond male beside her's eyes were dancing with amusement as they stared over at Edward. I smiled to myself. So he agreed with me.

As I was turning to walk off once again--I don't even know why I entered the cafeteria in the first place--I heard Edward murmur incredulously, "Would that be..."

The blond male answered his half-spoken question. "Actually, yes. That would be your fantabulous Bella."

Okay, first of all, where did that 'your' come into the picture? I wasn't _his. _Had he been...Had he been telling his family about me? Why? How would I even cross his thoughts? I hung onto that question--I wouldn't just let it drop, either.

Second of all, 'fantabulous' wasn't even a word. But...I liked it.

Shaking my head, I exited the smelly cafeteria into the fresh air.

While there, I didn't read or anything like that. Just sat there, thinking...about nothing.

Time seemed to pass quicker than I thought. Other students that I had noticed outside on the benches eating were entering the building now. I hastily scurried off to my locker and grabbed what I needed for biology.

When I entered the classroom, to my great disappointment--which was a feeling that surely didn't need to be there--Edward wasn't there. Was it because I had embarrassed him so badly? No, that couldn't be it.

Grimacing, I turned towards Mr. Banner, who seemed to be in the middle of saying something. O...kay.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, glad you've decided to join us," he muttered sourly, but pointed to my lab table all the same.

I nodded, and set my books on the table, expressionless.

"So, as I was saying, today, we will be doing something that will lead you to find out what your blood type is," he continued.

My stomach instantly churned. Even if I _did _drink animal blood, when I was hungry enough, _any _type of blood called to me. Sometimes, when I'd just drank animal blood, human blood repulsed me. But when I hadn't had it in about two or three weeks...Then, I might lose control.

"Umm...Mr. Banner, I feel sick," I stuttered, hoping that I sounded convincing.

He sighed, and then reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Someone, escort Isabella to the nurse."

Nothing moved for a moment. I shook my head, annoyed, before saying, "It's o...kay, Mr. Banner. Can I just go to the nurse now?"

He nodded once again, and shooed me out. Right when I closed the door to the classroom, I smelt it--the scent of freshly spilled blood. I swallowed hard and ran-walked out of the building.

While I sat outside taking a breather, someone completely unexpected ran into me. I looked up, surprised.

It was Edward.

"Oh...Hi," I murmured, not really knowing what to say. But... "Why are you here?"

He smiled a crooked smile so beautiful, it broke my heart. I forced myself to breathe normally, at least. He answered then, his velvety voice breaking into my thoughts.

"Well, I just think it's healthy to ditch class every now and then," he said. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I agree," I said sourly. I then looked up at his face. He was staring.

All of the sudden, he looked embarrassed. I didn't know if he was remembering the fact that he had been making a complete and utter fool of himself in the cafeteria (but pulling it off with style) or if it was just that I caught him staring. Possibly both.

"So?" he wondered. "You?"

I grimaced. I really didn't want to talk about this--I just wanted to _hunt. _Before, of course, I snapped.

"I...Got sick," I muttered. At times, I could be an excellent liar. At others, not so much.

His lips drew up in my favorite smile. Wait up there, rookies! 'My favorite smile'? No 'my' in front of it! Ugh!

He coughed, obviously trying to cover up a laugh. "So, you get sick at the sight of...blood?"

I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh myself. How could he even come to that conclusion? Sick? Ha!

"Well...Something like that," I grinned.

He gave me a smile in response.

**Heys! Yeah...Well, I WANTED more to happen in this chapter, like some action and for Edward to get to know more. But my fingers took over (aaarrrgghh!), and I figured that I'd just make a PART 2. **

**I know, weird? **

**I'll try and get it up as soon as possible!**

**Oh yus...The party. We watched a movie...Ate some pizza and dessert...Played a game...uM, got some gifts and gave gifts? EH? YEAH....Well, the gifts I got...From my good friend that I've had since kindergarten, I got this cool-beans necklace, and from this guy that REALLY likes me and is like in LOVE with me, a really cute pair of earrings!!! The sad part is....I don't know if I like him or not! Yikes! I mean...I kind of like this one HUMAN guy, but I dunno...The one that really likes me is cute and nice too, and so is this other....Whatevs. The gift I gave to my best friend was...TWILIGHT! I'm rambling. Hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation

**Disclaimer: I can't really think of anything witty or stupid to put in my disclaimer except that I can't think of anything witty or stupid in my disclaimer. TA DA! So, noes. I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**HELLOzz! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Different Identities! Thankyou, also, to the reviewers that have been reviewing my story! I appreciate it! -DON'T DOUBT THE PIXIE!-**

**Chapter Seven: **

_**Edward's Perspective**_

_**Last time, on Different Identities: **_

_"I...Got sick," Bella muttered. _

_I coughed, trying not to make it obvious that I was covering up a laugh. "So you get sick at the sight of...blood?" _

_"Well...Something like that," she replied, grinning. _

_I gave her a smile in response. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bella.

How could anyone, in their right mind, be as beautiful and kind and mysterious as she was? And I didn't just mean outside beauty; it was like you could see straight through her and into her soul.

We sat there for a moment, the silence between us a comfortable one.

"Annabelle..." I trailed off, and she looked up at me through her thick lashes. Her chocolate brown eyes were penetrating.

"Annabelle what?" she asked.

I smiled at her again. I just couldn't help it.

"Annabelle is a good kid," I finished my first thought. Bella nodded, agreeing.

"She is. Though I have to say, she can be quite the troublemaker sometimes." She chuckled to herself, and I could only wonder what she meant.

"She's kind of like you," I went on. And she was, in some ways. I noticed Bella freeze, and wondered what I had done wrong. But noting my crestfallen expression, she stopped herself and smiled again. Her delicate hand rose for a moment--and my mind couldn't decipher what she meant by doing just that--but when she took in my confused expression, her hand dropped to her side, and she looked down.

I couldn't stand her saddened eyes, so the words jumped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had heard Alice's thoughts earlier--and she was just screaming in her mind about some party with Rosalie she was having tomorrow.

"Umm, Bella? I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow night."

She raised an eyebrow at my wording, and I mentally smacked myself. 'My,' 'house,' and 'night' didn't really bode well in one sentence. Oh, no.

"I mean," I quickly rephrased, "my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, will be having this party. And...I was wondering if you wanted to join them?"

She then laughed, sounding like tinkling bells. "Yes, alright. I will. Thanks, Edward." A thrill went through me when she said my name. When I looked at her, I could tell that it had hit her, too. What was happening?

_**Alice's Perspective**_

I hummed to myself quietly as I sat in the very back of the classroom in English, oblivious to the world around me. Kind of.

_Clothes. Shopping. Shopping. Clothes. Shoes. Stilettos. Pumps. Yum. _

During my little chant in my head, a vision came upon me:

_"Hey, Bella! We will have __**so **__much fun tonight!" I shrieked, jumping up and down. Rosalie, however, didn't look too joyful. _

_"Yay," she said lamely. _

_"Come, Bella! Let's go up into my room!" _

My vision's setting changing place a moment later, in my bedroom:

_"So, girl. What'dya wanna do?" _

_"Um, anything you want to," Bella replied to my urgent, excited question. _

_"That's good, because we're so going to--" _

My vision cut then, because Jasper was nudging my arm. My eyes fluttered. Oh, so that was the plan. Had Edward really asked her? YAY!!!

"Love, it's time to go," Jazzy said. I was momentarily upset because, after all, he'd interrupted a vision. But my vision itself had made me too hyped up to actually be angry at this time of day. Eddy had finally asked Belly!

He smiled at my mood and slung my bag over his shoulder, despite my protests. Did he think that I wasn't strong enough to get my own bag? You don't mess with the pixie!

He grasped my small hand into his gigantic one (no offense) and walked us to the Volvo. Oh, the dearest Volvo.

"Bye, Bella! See you tomorrow!" That caused a few heads to turn. Did my idiot brother actually just do that?

"'Kay," Bella replied from the Gymnasium enthusiastically.

Edward bounded over to us with a happy face. I raised one brow at him. Him? Happy? Bounded? What was Bella doing to him?

He grinned at us and, wordlessly, jumped in the front seat of the Volvo.

"Well? You guys ready?" He said impatiently.

We nodded and complied hesitantly. This was a new, better, more jolly side of Edward that we hadn't ever seen before. Good for him.

"So, Edward," I murmured conversationally as he drove us out of the school parking lot, giving one more glance behind him, where Bella was helping her cousin into her old, rusty red truck. The sight made me kind of want to...cry? What in the...She was messing with all of us!

I continued as if that hadn't happened. "Why don't you tell all of us what you asked Bella?"

He nodded, smiling. Our other siblings looked at us questioningly.

"Well, guys, I asked her if she wanted to come over tomorrow night. You know, for the party with Rosalie and Alice."

Three mouths dropped in shock. I grinned happily, while Edward smirked. "She said yes."

"You _what?" _Emmett gasped incredulously. I giggled at his response. After a moment of his shock, Emmett's face rose into a gigantic grin that looked like it would hurt his face, and high-fived Edward enthusiastically. "YEAH, MAN! MAKE ME PROUD!"

The others, however, didn't take the news quite as well as Emmett.

"You _what_?" Rosalie's answer was the same as her mate's, but not in surprise--in white-hot _anger. _Why? What had Bella even done to her?

"I asked her to--"

"I heard you," Rosalie snapped. "That's the _problem. _You're telling me that I have to stay up all night to have some 'fun' with a stupid human while you and the boys get to dilly-dally all around? That is _unfair." _

"You won't have to 'stay up,'" Jazzy cut in. He wasn't all over the place and jumping in joy, but he wasn't furious either. Calm would sum it up. "You don't go to sleep, anyhow. But you need to behave. Esme would want us to, and besides, this is the first gal that Eddy actually tends to fancy." A slow smile had settled on Jasper's face on the end, too.

"Good," Edward said happily, not making any comment on the 'Eddy' thing. "It's settled. Tomorrow, then?"

We all nodded. "Tomorrow, then."

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I smiled to myself. Everything was going to work out perfectly.

Claire had wanted Annabelle to come on the day when I was going to the Cullen's home. Of course, I had wanted my daughter to come with--but she refused. After all, she said, I never got to have any fun. No vacations, ever.

Wow. This was going to work out well.

I grinned again, feeling excited, eager for the upcoming night. This should be very fun.

And then, the party would begin.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try and post up another one either today or tomorrow! Thankyou! **

_**OH RIGHT! **_**Didn't you feel sorry for Bella? She really wanted to touch Edward's face.... But anyhow...Get ready for some fun in the next chapter! LET'S PARTY! **


	8. Chapter 8: AUTHOR'S NOTE, I APOLOGIZE!

Alright!

Well, the main thing that I wanna do is APOLOGIZE!!! I'm INCREDIBLY sorry that I couldn't update today! I had to help set up my sista's 16th B-Day party, and after we celebrated, which took hours, I assure you, we watched three movies! Literally, it was 12:34 when we got home! In fact, right now, at exactly 1:13 A.M, and I am drooping over my computer and almost about to pass out smooth 'cause I'm so tired!

But, I AM going to update tomorrow! I have a new kind of determination bubbling up inside of me, and I'M GONNA FOLLOW IT!

SO SORRY!

SO SO SORRY!  
SO SO SO SORRY!

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

I WILL UPDATE tOmOrRoW! LEMME MAKE IT LOUD AND CLEAR! I'Z GONNA UPDATE TOMORROW! 


	9. Chapter 9: Slumba Partay Part 1

**Disclaimer: D'ya think I own Twilight? Nah. Why would Stephenie Meyer even be on Fan-Fiction? Huh. Well, whatevs. I kinda mixed up my disclaimer...SO, in plain, simple words, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Hey, peeps! It's CHRISTMAS EVE! YAY! THAT IS TOO COOL! YESSERREE! Hope you have an AWESOME CHRISTMAS! Thankyou! Now, read on! Get ready for some Christmas fun at Alice's **_**SLUMBA PARTAY! **_

**Chapter Eight: Slumba Partay! **

_**Alice's Perspective**_

It was almost _girl time! _I hadn't been able to have a slumber party with anyone for quite a while, except for Rose! And plus, she didn't really count.

I was nothing but a ball of energy and excitement as I worked with the rest of my family to clean up the house. Heck, earlier today I'd gone to the _grocery store _to get snacks! Our house, by the time we were finished, was at its best, spic-and-span.

Turning towards the boys, I said, "Look! You _can't invade the party! _Got that? You all are going to STAY IN EDWARD'S ROOM! Understood?"

Jazz, Edward, and Emmett nodded.

"Good. If you do invade our partay..._You're gonna have to deal with me!" _I made my voice as threatening as possible, my index finger pointing at all three of them. My eyes assessed theirs, making sure they were listening. This was serious business!

Next, I turned to Carlisle. He looked surprised as I said, "That goes for you, too, Carlisle. This is for _GIRL'S ONLY! _The only ones I will let in my room that will not be tackled are Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and myself. Got that?" They nodded again. I was just about to dive into another lecture when I heard Bella laugh outside and climb out of her big truck.

"The human has arrived," Rosalie muttered bitterly. As I opened the door for Bella, I saw her raise one brow at Rose. What...?

"Hey, Bella! We will have _so _much fun tonight!" I shrieked, jumping up and down. Rosalie, however, didn't look near as joyful as me.

"Yay," she said lamely.

"Come, Bella! Let's go to my room!"

I stopped suddenly as I realized that the guys were still standing there, watching us. "Shoo, fly," I swatted the boys away. "Up."

I took Rosalie and Bella's hand, and literally dragged them up the stairs.

Let the party begin!

_**Edward's Perspective**__** (Don't worry, I'll get back to the girl PARTAY soon!) **_

"Hey guys," Emmett said, dragging us into my room. He whispered this under his breath, where the girls upstairs wouldn't hear him.

I could hear a plan brewing in his mind...Oh, no. Usually, these plans weren't too good. Bad outcomes, they had.

"We should...Well, you know, spy on the girls."

"And how would we do that?" Jasper murmured, just as softly. If softer, due to Emmett's booming tone of voice.

"Well, we could listen?" It sounded like a question. "I mean, we could totally use it against them. You know? I would say that we could watch but..."

"...Alice would kill us if she found out," Jasper finished his sentence.

"Well, either way, she'll kill us," I summed up reasonably. We were playing with fire, and we knew it. "Do we actually need to risk it? Our lives or our enjoyment?"

"Enjoyment," Emmett breathed. "We have to do this! Why are you always such a party-pooper, Edward? Why?" He wiped a fake tear.

I rolled my eyes. His sad card wouldn't work on me, but maybe this actually _would _be fun. I could see more of Bella...and what she was like.

"Yeah, well, fine. But I'm getting dressed," I said. There was no backing out.

"Um, for what?" Jasper asked, puzzled. "It's not like you sleep, anyway, dude."

_Dude? Since when am I a 'dude'? _"Um, OK," I said, still a little confused. "But anyway, I'm getting dressed."

"In what? Do you even _have _pajamas?" Emmett asked me, incredulous. I smirked.

"Um, not a real set. What about a T-shirt and boxers? Will they do, Em?" His face slowly rose into a smile. "Great idea, Edward! It'll look like we're having a slumber party of our own..." I rolled my eyes. "You're a genius, Emmett." He grinned wider. Does this guy even know what sarcasm is?

We went our separate ways. Jasper couldn't go into his own room, of course, so he borrowed a pair of Emmett's. Mine were 'too little' as he said. He thought his muscles were way bigger. Ha! He was having a hard time even keeping on Emmett's pants! More muscular than me my--

"Ready?" Jasper's voice broke into my thoughts.

"OK, but, um...How're we gonna do this?" I asked them uncertainly.

Jasper answered this one. In fact, I was having a hard time believing that he was going to be doing this to his wife. Emmett, not so much. And me...Well, I didn't really know what was going on, to be honest.

"Well, it's simple, really," he said. His arms were pinned to his side, and I knew he was secretly clasping the hem of his boxers. My mouth tugged into a smile.

"What we're going to do is go play Halo 3. We should act like we're playing it...But you know, Alice's room is, like, the one beside it. So, we'll really be eavesdropping. OK?"

I held back a snort. This was the brilliant plan? Oh well. I'd try and think of something better while we spied on our girls.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

When we made our way into Alice's bedroom, I couldn't help but give a little squeal of excitement. Rosalie and Alice grinned at my reaction.

Alice's bedroom was head-to-toe _pink. _She also had a walk-in closet, and a lot of pictures of her and Jasper hung on the walls. Her bed was pink and fluffy, not to mention shaped like a circle. Unique, it was.

She threw me a pair of sky blue--no beating around the bush--_sexy _pajamas, much to my horror. My eyes widened. I couldn't remember the last time I even _wore _these kind of pajamas...

"A-_Alice," _I stuttered, eyes still wide as saucers. She grinned.

"Come on, Bella," she urged me. "Look _sexy." _I raised one brow. I used to wear this stuff often--that is, until I had Annabelle. After, I just kind of...stopped. I guess I wanted to act _and _look like a Mother.

"What's the matter? Have you never wore this before or something? Embarrassed?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, Alice. In fact, I used to wear this kind of stuff _all the time. _That is, until I realized I had no one to impress and I had a baby in the house." She laughed. It sounded like tinkling bells. My eyes narrowed at the sound.

This family was so like vampires...

I stood, smiled a little, and walked into Alice's bathroom. There were three colors, mostly: a hot pink, a shiny silver-white, and a dark black. Strange.

I quickly threw my clothes off, and looked down at the pile. Heck! Even the panties were lace! What in the world was wrong with her? Didn't she know that I was a _Mommy...? _

But I obeyed. Something about her tone when she threatened the boys was kind of...frightening. So I'd behave.

Staring at myself in the mirror after I'd dressed myself and kind of...fixed my hair to look a little messy (but cute), I raised one brow. Did I actually look...?

I yanked the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges. Thankfully, Rosalie and Alice weren't looking. That would have needed some explaining...

Alice turned then, and immediately her jaw dropped. "Bella!" she squealed, and raced towards me. _Oh crap. _

_**Alice's Perspective**__** (Sorry if it's short!) **_

I smiled wickedly before tossing a pair of sky blue pajamas Bella's way. Rosalie, herself, was dressed in a similar pair of pink ones, and I had on a pair that was blood-red. I knew that we looked _fantabulous! _Wasn't that the point?

"A-_Alice," _she stuttered, horrified. That only made my smile grow.

"Come on, Bella," I urged her, sticking my bottom lip out. "Look _sexy." _She raised one brow, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's the matter? Have you never wore this before or something? Embarrassed?" The very thought made me want to laugh. I almost did, but stopped myself at the last minute. I didn't want her to lose her nerve.

"No, Alice," she replied, which surprised me. Her answer, that is. Especially what came after. "In fact, I used to where this stuff _all the time. _That is, until I realized I had no one to impress and I had a baby in the house." Her voice turned loving, and a pang of jealousy hit me for a moment. Wait, what? Since when was I jealous of people with babies?

I just laughed to cover up that ridiculous feeling, but my brow quicky furrowed when her eyes narrowed at the sound.

She smiled a little a few moments after, and traveled to my bathroom to change. I could hear her sigh from here.

A few minutes later, she emerged.

And she looked fantastic, and that's a lot coming from me. Literally.

The pajamas fit her perfectly, and her hair was a mixture of curls and straight strands. It was a little messy, but it looked really cute that way. I suddenly realized that my jaw was hanging ajar. Man, Edward would freak. But that was what I was aiming for, right?

"Bella!" I squealed, and ran over to her. Rosalie swallowed hard, and followed a little more slowly. _She's jealous, _I thought with satisfaction.

I linked arms with her, as Rosalie did. I was on the farthest right, Rose on the left. Bella was in the middle.

"Let's go get some movies," I offered, and we made our way to the living room.

_**Edward's Perspective**__** (Beware, this will be short, but there will be a Part 2!) **_

We had just arrived in the living room and were sliding in Halo 3 when _she _came in.

There was only three words I could think as she came into view: _Oh. My. Gosh. _

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be a SLUMBA PARTAY PART 2! I'll make a longer version of Edward's perspective of Bella's appearance! Merry Christmas! **


	10. Author's Note, PLZ READ!

**Hey! Look, I'm SO sorry for the no-updates!!! EEEKKK! Well, the thing is (and I know I have excuses and you think that it's whiny to make them, but truly, why else would I not update? I need to have a fab reason!), once I got to our house in Florida....Ah. It was beautiful, much so, except for....THE INTERNET DIDN'T WORK! **

**So, I've kept pestering my father to call the Internet guy to get him to fix it. But, before he could, I picked up Internet from my neighbor! I hope it lasts, though...**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and update, like, speedy-fast! And I know you hate me, but just hang in there, right? 'Cause I love that you guys like my story! You are LATHERING IN AWESOMENESS! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY RECEIVED THE BADGE OF A KOOL KAT!!! ****;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Slumba Partay Part 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Er, no. I don't actually own Twilight...But it would be TOTALLY fine if I did, ya know? I mean, I could like do so many things and owning Twilight would be like AWESOME and I could also own Edward and he could marry me instead of Bella and he could turn me into a vampire and we could have an awesome life together and--**

**Bella: -Hisses angrily- WHAT THE *** IS SHE TALKING ABOUT! SHE DOESN'T OWN EDWARD! OR TWILIGHT, I MIGHT ADD! NOW, THERE!**

**Me: But--**

**Edward: I think that it would be a good idea if you did shut your mouth, whoever-you-are. You're kind of creepy, no offense. I mean, you don't even know me! And your mind...!**

**Me: -Sighs, defeated. Edward used his persuasion gift!!!- YOU GUYS ARE MEANIES! Well, Edward is a pretty HOT meany--**

**The happy couple that I'm talking about now, more like the center of my book-wise universe:**** She doesn't own Twilight. ****She's just jealous!  
**

**Me: Tsk, tsk! Read on! Wait...How did you even get here, anyway? **

**Them: Shut. Up. **

**--**

**Hey guys! I know, long disclaimer. I was just in a cheerful mood, and I got carried away... But then again, I'm too lazy to erase it! Here's chapter 9! -And beware of...well, I really dunno yet. You'll have to see! Plus, get ready for GUY THOUGHTS! Hahah!-**

**--**

**Chapter Nine: Slumba Partay Part 2!**

_**Emmett's Perspective**_

I was sliding in Halo 3 when Jasper prodded me in the back with his finger. I whipped around to glare at him, but froze when I saw the girls. One, in particular.

Rose was dressed in sexy pink pajamas, some made of lace. She matched me and my hot pink boxers, and we _totally _looked like a couple. **(A/N: I know, I would have given Rosalie red pajamas because of her name, but I had to match her with Emmett, and that meant pink pajamas! Ha!) **Dang...she was SO HOT! She grinned at me mischeviously, and I was pretty sure I was drooling.

I was about to reach out to touch her when she recoiled, grinning. "No. We're here to get movies."

I nodded numbly, unsure of what to do. Alice the Pixie was helping get the movies, poking through them at an impossible rate, and Bella was standing there smirking at Edward's expression. But I didn't really want to see what it was yet with _my _eyes so, taking out my phone, I took a quick picture of Edward, my eyes glued on the girls still.

As I assessed the others, also, I was surprised. Alice was too..._ugh _for me to even think about her _that _way, but Bella looked sexy too! Dang! But of course, no one could beat my Rose.

I heard Edward give a little growl my way, but I didn't pay any attention.

I was all for my Rosie.

_**Edward's Perspective**_

My mouth dropped, my eyes were wide as saucers. Bella was...shocking.

OK, first of all, before I describe just what she looked like...My opinion on the matter. I _never _thought like this, but...Bella looked absolutely, stunningly sexy!

Her pajamas were sky blue, like my boxers. They were made mostly of silk and lace, and showed--I noticed with satisfaction (not that I knew why I felt that way)--more cleavage than the other girls'. But I barely noticed them. My eyes were all for Bella.

She took on a messy look with her hair, but that made her all the more hot. Wow. I was thinking like Emmett. I mean, I was _satisfied because her clothing showed more cleavage than the others'?! _I never thought that way, Emmett did! Or...no, a horomonal _teenager! _What was going on?

Ugh...So tempting! Both ways, that is. Her blood and her body.

She stood back from Alice and Rosalie, probably smirking because of my expression. I was sure that, by now, I was drooling. She was _perfect. _

I didn't notice what was really going on around me, but I heard Emmett thinking that she looked s--_no, behave, Edward!--_that she looked _cute, _like I was. I growled at him softly, but my eyes were glued on Bella.

She was my angel.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I was trying _not _to openly laugh when I saw Edward's expression.

His jaw was ajar, and not slightly--his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I was fine when _his _eyes were roaming over my outfit, and lingering on the lacey parts--but when Emmett started to do the same, I grew a little, tinsy-weensy bit uneasy.

Thank goodness Rosalie was turned away and scavenging for movies. Otherwise, I would be dead meat.

Edward gulped when he saw how revealing it was, much to my embarrassment. His face quickly changed to where he looked like he was scolding himself. I nearly doubled over with laughter.

He swallowed once again, and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Emmett had taken his picture while he was staring at me. I smirked at that, and then actually noticed our outfits; his boxers were sky blue, too. I tried not to stare, but it was kind of hard...

His shirt fit him nicely, displaying how muscular he was. I felt my cheeks about to heat up when the actual thought of him wearing _boxers _transferred to my brain, so I hastily turned away to help the other girls pick out a few movies.

What was he doing to me?

_**Alice's Perspective**_ **(Don't worry, I won't go on and on for the fourth time! Here's a new scene!)**

Rosalie and I picked out a few movies, trying to be quick about it, and yet acting uncaring, as if we didn't care that our men were looking very good in boxers and T-shirts. In fact, we acted as if we weren't impressed at all.

Which we weren't. We looked _way _better than them.

Grabbing Rosalie and Bella's hand, I dragged them up the stairs cheerfully, movies in hand. Halfway up, I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, Bella!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Do you need something to eat or drink? I mean, we have some in the kitchen right this way..." She smirked at me, eyes twinkling.

"Do you?" Her question took me by surprise; she had totally twisted my question.

"Er...no?" I replied slowly. It sounded like a question.

"OK, good," she said, somewhat satisfied. "Then I don't, either." She smiled again, and proceeded to walk up the stairs, this time grabbing _our _hands and dragging _us. _

--_**In the bedroom**__--_

I set the movies that we'd picked out on my bed and turned around to face Bella excitedly.

"So, girl," I said casually. "What'dya wanna do?"

"Um, anything you want to," she offered. I smiled.

"That's good, because we're _so _going to do a _lot _of fun stuff!" My smile had turned into a grin.

Rosalie spoke then as I thought. "Well, why don't we talk?"

"About what?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Stuff," she replied. "Just stuff. You know, the usual. Stuff." I nodded eagerly and faced Bella.

"OK," I said happily. "Now, Bella, why don't we start with you?"

_**Edward's Perspective**_

As soon as the girls left, Emmett pulled out his phone to look at something. Whatever it was, he busted out laughing from it.

_Dude...you...are...so...love...struck! Wh..y...don't you...marry her...already?! _Even his thoughts were laughing. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was he talking about?

_Alice. Alice. A--_

Suddenly, Jasper's thoughts broke off and he started laughing, too. I was at their sides in a flash, trying to see what was so entertaining to them.

It was me.

On Emmett's phone.

A picture, which he would probably put on the web somehow with the new technology these days.

No doubting that.

In the picture, my eyes were wide and roaming. My mouth was hanging open, about to touch the floor. I didn't even look like myself; I looked like someone completely different...This girl was changing me. Big time, that is.

"What's so funny?" I muttered, looking away. Jasper was sensing Emmett's and my emotions, and suddenly he was laughing, all the while looking down, embarrassed. This family was nuts.

"Nothi--" Jasper was cut off by Emmett, once again.

"Dude, you don't get how hilarious this is? You were, like, totally drooling! You're falling in _love!" _I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Oh dear brothers," I sighed, "I do not, in any fashion, like nor love Bella Swan! I just like it when she's wearing...that!" I didn't want to say that aloud, but it was the only way to get Emmett and Jasper to stop pestering me about love. Good.

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett boomed. "You are _SO _right! I have to admit, she looked pretty stunning..." I glared at Emmett and then pointed to the room beside us, the walls. His large hand immediately covered his mouth, and, hearing a low growl coming from that particular room, he quickly said, "I mean, Rose looked absolutely BEAUTIFUL, and stunning, sexy, and totally drool-worthy...!" My eyes took a rolling toll once again at his vocabulary. I mean, drool-worthy?

He huffed and crossed his arms like a five year old. **(A/N: No offense to five-year-olds!****Iz just that, ya know, wouldn't it be kinda weird if you saw someone that was old enough to be your great great grandfather doing that? Yeah, I know...OK, I totally just weirded myself out...) **

"Guys," Jasper said then. I knew from his thoughts what he meant, and nodded hastily.

"What?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Well, um, let's get to playing Halo 3!" He nodded, smiled, and turned towards the game and grabbed his remote controller. That is, until I punched his arm and pointed towards Alice's room. He looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what I meant, and grinned goofily.

We began our mission.

_**Rosalie's Perspective**_

I waited for Alice to start questioning this Bella girl. Ugh. Why did I ever agree to this?

"So!" Alice did start; my prediction was proved correct. "Well! Tell us a bit about yourself!"

Bella immediately froze, like a statue. A second later, realizing what she'd done, her stance slowly relaxed, though her face showed that, obviously, she wasn't going to give away much. Dang. I'd have to dig deeper.

"I guess...Well, I'm not that interesting. I'm average, you could say." I swear, I saw her lips twitch as she said this. "Um, I live alone with Annabelle--she's my life. I live in Forks. Um...Yeah. My life isn't very exciting." _Twitch. _

"Come on!" I urged her. "There's got to be more to you than that! Like, why do you live alone?" Alice nudged my arm hard (it hurt...not that I was going to admit that), but I didn't stop. I wanted to make this as uncomfortable to her as possible without Alice stopping me.

"Oh," she said, looking bored. It was as if this topic didn't trouble her at all, didn't bother her. Dang. "Well, my parents died awhile back. Like, way back. When I was a newbie. So, yeah. I live alone on behalf of that, and Annabelle's"--she paused a second for this one--"parents died a little bit ago, also. So I took her in, under my wing."

I sneered bitterly. I didn't mean to let that escape...but I couldn't hold it in. I mean, here she was, acting like she was some hero for letting a little kid come into her house. It wasn't like that was too much of a big deal! I'd done far better things than that...Right?

Plus, she was probably faking it about her life story. I mean, why else would she keep twitching and pausing? Lies, it was. She was lying!

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Alice comforted her. Ha! Always the good one. But of course, being beautiful was more important. And _I _had already taken that role. **(A/N: A little jealous, are we?)**

"No, it's totally fine," she said quickly, a smile on her face. Ugh! How I'd love to rip that smile right off her face....

Alice grasped my arm in a tight grip, warning me to stay seated. Stupid rules!

"So, really, I don't remember them much. I was only..." She trailed off, and I took this as my chance to ask more questions.

"Yeah? So, what boyfriends have you had?" That question was completely random. Oh well.

"I mean," I continued, trying to unsettle her once again, "you must have had that lingerie for a reason, am I correct? Spill." I smiled evilly/friendly. A good mix, if you ask me.

She just sighed. "Oh, girl. Well, I haven't really had any boyfriends. Just waiting for the right one to come along. As for the lingerie part, I just like to feel...Like a woman sometimes, you know? I like to feel pretty." She smiled a little and rolled her eyes on the 'pretty' part. Hmmph. I didn't blame her.

Feeling a new set of triump and satisfaction, my next question popped out of my mouth without any warning. I hadn't meant to say it, and I was sure that I was going to be in a ton of trouble later on for mentioning it. But at the time, I wasn't thinking straight.

Looking at her smiling form sitting beside Alice, I suddenly asked her, "Are you human?"

-SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR ANYTHING!- **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual....I just had to add that in on the end! Yeah, so, sorry for not updating. If you read my earlier note, then you'll know why I was so long. Thankyou so much, though, for your support and encouragement! You're all so completely awesome! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Heartbreaking Flashback

**Disclaimer: Me: HOWCANYOUEVENREMOTELYTHINKTHATIOWNTWILIGHTNOTTHATTHATWOULDBEA BADTHINGBUTSTILLYOUGETMYDRIFTCOOLBUTIFIDIDICOULDOWNEDWARDANDITWOULDBEFANTASTICWOULDN'TITWECOULDBETOGETHERANDSTUFFANDICOULDSTILLOWNTWILIGHTITWOULDBEMAGNIFICENT--!**

_**Them: **_**Now, that's just **_**craptastic**_**! ****You don't own Twilight****, so just SHUSH! **

**Me: Sheesh. -Rubs arm- That hurt! I was just laying out the facts, thanks! Fine, fine. I'll let it slide, young ones. But next time....!**

**Them: Whatevs. Just get on with it! You left them with a cliffy last time, remember? **

**Me, hand flies to mouth in realization: OH RIGHT! HERE YA GO! **

**--**

**Hey! OK, I have to admit, with my disclaimer, I totally just weirded myself out. Er, yeah. So what? I **_**did **_**leave you with a cliffy, didn't I...? **

**ENJOY! (Oh...And I'm not supposed to tell you but...Close to the end in this chapter, it gets...I can't tell you!) ;) **

**--**

**Chapter Ten: A Single Memory**

_**Jasper's Perspective**__** (Starts right after Bella rolls her eyes about the 'pretty' thing) **_

Immediately after Bella rolled her eyes, I felt an alarming amount of triumph and satisfaction burst from Rosalie. My confusion toppled onto that, and Edward's love--yes, _love _(and relief that Bella hadn't had a boyfriend, I was sure)--was overwhelming me. It was like a major, destructive wave crashing over me--just not with water, with emotions.

And it didn't help that my brothers literally had to pin me down to the couch because Edward's emotions were seeping into me, making me want to run--at vampire speed--to Alice's room and lather Alice in a billion hugs myself.

But we all froze on the spot when Rosalie's next question was spoken.

"Are you human?"

Our jaws dropped, and we were like statues. It was like we were glued to the ground. And of course, I was _triple-stunned _because that was what everyone was feeling now. Great.

Bella felt cautious, stunned (of course), and suspicious. Do you _see _what Rosalie has done?!

"E-Ex_cuse _me?!" She was literally shrieking, as if we couldn't hear her clear enough already. I winced, covering my sensitive ears with my hands. My brothers did the same. I surprised myself by thinking, _Gee! She's like Alice! Such a tiny body with such a LOUD VOICE! _How could I be thinking like that now?

"Er, nothi--" Alice was cut off by Rosalie. Again.

"Oh, I mean nothing by it," Rosalie said loftily. I could just imagine her staring at her reflection about now as she spoke. "It's just that...Well, I used to have this obsession--with mythical creatures, that is. I read about them all the time. Heck, when I was about nine, I wanted to become one!" She barked out a laugh, then began again, adding to Bella's suspicions.

"So, yeah. I guess my obsession never left me, right?" _Laugh. _

Bella's tone was neutral, with just a tiny hint of smugness.

"Oh, OK," she said, as if it made all the sense in the world. I passed a look at my brothers before switching my attention back to the girls. "So what you're saying is," she continued, "you brought up me being inhuman because you used to--and may still--have an obsession with mythical beings--such as, per say, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Changers, Halves..."

As she trailed off, I realized that my eyes were wide as saucer plates. No shock there. But the fact that 'vampires' was first on her list and that humans don't know--or aren't supposed to know--the legend of Changers and Halves, that was different. That wasn't just shocking--it was..._shocking. _(Emphasis on 'shocking')

"O-Oh! How do you know of...Of Halves and Changers?" Rosalie stuttered.

Bella's comeback was immediate, instant. "How do _you?" _

All was silent.

_**Alice's Perspective**__** (Sorry, know it's short, but I had to add it!) **_

I was silent--we all were, this whole house sounded like it was holding its breath (possible, and happening, just for the record)--with my mouth hanging ajar. _Who was Bella? _

Bella was still smirking at her comeback, and seemed sure--absolutely _positive--_about something that I didn't have a clue about. As I sat there, shell-shocked and possibly going _into _shock, she sighed.

"Hey, guys? While you're in shock...I'm going to call Annabelle. When I'm finished, hopefully we can start the party?" She smiled, and glided out of my room to call her cousin.

_**Edward's Perspective**_

Bella glided into the living room then, and stopped in the hallway. I watched her with interested eyes--she was so _fascinating. _How she could captivate me so _much _was beyond me.

_A vampire falling for a human. How ironic. _The words slipped into my mind before I could stop them--and they made me stop in shock...once again. How was she _doing _that?!

"Hello, Annabelle, honey! How's Claire's house? Are you having fun?" She was smiling, and it was beautiful--as she was. **(A/N: That deserves a big, whoppin' WOW!) **

"Good, good. I miss you so much. I love you, baby." She smiled once again. I found myself lost in it.

After a moment, she snapped the phone shut and began walking back towards Alice's room. In the midst of completing her quest there, she froze. I was at her side as fast as I could be without totally giving away our secret.

"Um, Edward," she said, seeming distracted, "could you tell Alice and Rosalie that I might not

make it back in time for..." It was useless; the two were already appearing at the top of the staircase.

"OK, that's fine," she said, swallowing. "I'm just going to go out for a while...I'll see you later, I promise." She turned to leave. I longed to reach out and stop her, but I couldn't move.

"Bye. Oh, and Rosalie," she added, giving one glance and grin back, "I know you aren't obsessed with mythical creatures, ya know. In fact, I believe that you hate them; but the thing is, you can't change that you _are _one of them."

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I had the pleasure of hearing everyone's distinct, shocked gasps. Sigh. Now I was _positive. _They were a coven of vampires.

It wasn't that I didn't like them--that definitely wasn't the case. It was that I felt it; the familiar tug that gestured to the fact that I had Hearts on the loose, looking for the Cullen family. They were getting closer, but not close enough for me to be _worried-_worried.

On my way, I took a quick hunt--I needed to keep my strength up. I took down two elk and one buck before I decided that I was satisfied.

I ran as fast as I could to the Hearts' destination. There appeared to be only three of them. Huh. Strange when you're looking for a coven of s_even, _wouldn't you say so? It seems like there's something fishy going on here.

"Well, hello," said the--obviously--leader. He had stark-black hair that contrasted...well, _bad _with his skin, which was a sickly gray color. All Hearts' skin was like that. (Ew, right?)

His eyes were a firey orange that forbid his pupils to show. They burned into me, but I paid no attention. I just ignored it.

I didn't reply to his earlier greeting. Just moved closer. His eyebrows flew up to his forehead in surprise.

"Why are you--"

"You aren't a good person," I concluded. "You used to be. You used to have some decent part in you. But no more, I see." His eyes narrowed. "You will regret that," he snapped. "Now, _who _are you?"

"Your worst enemy," I said viciously. He laughed. I decided to give him a name, then.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I grinned when his laugh stopped short, abruptly, and did a mental _Yes! _at my James Bond method.

"You're"--he gulped--"Isabella Swan?"

"Er, yes," I said, nodding. "Didn't I just tell you that?"

OK, so maybe I've kicked the Hearts' butts so many times that I'm _famous. _That is, in a good and bad way. To my Changer buddies, I'm legend. They worship me (figuratively speaking; you catch my drift?). But as for the Hearts themselves, their hatred for me is...Well, strong?

"Well," he sneered, trying to gain back his bravado facade, "we're a strong family. You can't defeat us. Not with me around." Ugh! They could be so...cliche-ish at times! Couldn't they be original?

Wordlessly, I stepped closer. Ugh. Close enough to smell their scent...Like rotten eggs and, in my opinion, stinky socks.

He tried first. Drawing his fist back--it seemed like it was in slow motion--he threw a punch at my face. I ducked down, prepared, and in one swift movement, aimed my own blow upward. It clashed with his jaw, and I heard a sickening _crunch! _before turning to the others. Sure, I would have to finish the leader up later. But I wanted him to suffer--to suffer for all the wrongs he's done, for all the deaths he'd caused.

I worked on the next two at the same time. I grasped the collar of their shirts and held them high in the air before throwing them both at a large tree. _Smack! _I knew they were out of the game, but before I could celebrate my victory for the two--may I remind you, at _one time--_my breath was knocked out of me and I was tripped, stumbling to the ground.

Apparently, while I was working on the two before, I hadn't noticed two more arrive from behind me. I _knew _something was up!

For a moment, I pretended to be hurt, clutching my arm and staring up at the others. They didn't cave completely, but just enough, to where they paused for one moment before I pounced. I took them down with me.

I grabbed the most recent two and hammered them for a while before I was sure they couldn't fight back. Sighing, I turned around to where I knew their leader would be.

Apparently, he was closer than I thought he would be. He grinned before his grimy hands connected with my throat and he lifted me up to a tree. He was trying to kill me...by choking me.

I felt the air in me slowly giving away. His hold was firm, and I was locked into place for a moment.

Then I slowly moved my right foot, bringing it in the air out in front of me where he couldn't see it. My hand did the same thing, and I gradually scooted down, hand lingering on the lip of my shoe.

"It's over now," he growled. "You will be no more. You've caused problems for my family for quite some time, have you not? And you are going to _pay." _

I scowled at him, and brought my foot down--hard. It made contact with his own, and his grip loosened. Expressionless, I moved away for a moment before flinging my poisonous dagger--which I had been trying to grab as I slid down the tree so I could reach it--and waited.

It landed perfectly in the center of his chest, and he sank to the ground. Now my face that had been void of all emotion was pained. I closed my eyes and an earlier conversation which I had experienced many years ago with my good friend...my good friend. I can't remember his name, but that we were extremely close and had a strong bond.

_Flashback: _

_I had only known the boy a little while, but we already were a close pair. He actually seemed to be the only person that would really talk to me...Be my friend. Ever since I had discovered my being a Changer, no one had bothered to befriend me. _

_And it pained me to think that I would only have a short amount of time with him. _

_The reason was so awful, so painful, that it pierced my heart when I thought about it. He was dying, and he only had a short while to live. His mother was well on her way, seeming even worse than he, himself, was. _

_Since he was the only person that I could really relate to, I had told him my secret. What I am. _

_He took it well, to that I am amazed at. He'd ask me questions that I would answer without a second thought--with no hesitation. _

_"Bella?" he asked. He seemed reluctant this time...But that had never happened. When he would ask a question, he would ask it without difficulty. He was a great person, in so many ways. That was why I loved him. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Well...I was just wondering," he stuttered. My brow furrowed. "If...If you've ever thought of yourself as a murderer?" The question took me by surprise, but that didn't stop me from answering. Honestly, as usual. _

_"Yes," I replied sadly, truthfully, taking his hand in mine. It felt surprisingly warm. "I do. I think of myself as a murderer every single day." _

_End Flashback_

By the time my memory cut off, I was in tears. They flowed freely. Not only did I realize that I was a murderer (and famous for it) once again, but my friend...I loved him. So much. And yet, he was taken from me...

I heard something rustle. I think I heard gasping. Maybe I'm imagining things now.

I quickly ripped my dagger out of the leader's body and did what I needed to do: I ran.

**Hey! Did you like it? I especially liked the end--not to brag...It's just that I like people to not only see the tough, proud Bella, but also the part in her that's **_**human. **_**The part that indicates that she can be who she used to be by expressing her feelings. By crying. Yep. She needed that. And I know, the deaths were a little...Ya know. But I had to have the violence happen so the last part could. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will start out in Edward's Perspective!**


	13. Another AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!!!  
**

**IT'S MEGAN AGAIN!!!**

**And yes, I did use my full name. It's urgent, for real...**

**You see, I'M SORRYxa BILLION!!! I never meant to go on a hiatus-type thing...I never want it to happen again! And don't worry, I'm not so cruel as to forget you guys...I just got caught up in, well, life. **

**I'm balancing a number of things right now, some problems that you probably don't want to hear me drone on about. But is it OK if I spill something? One of my frustrations, that is. **

**See, I've been asked out by four people...And ONE IS A STALKER!!! I'm serious about that one..He's asked me out about FIFTY times!!! He's like a Mike. Anyhow, the other two of those...Hmm...One is real nice, but I'm not interested. The fourth one, however, is VERY polite and sweet, but...I don't really think that I want him as my boyfriend! Oh, noes! And I don't want to hurt his feelings, 'cause he's real sensitive. Ughey!**

**And plus, the only guy that I'm actually interested in won't ask me out. Frustrating, huh? It's like I know he likes me...Or that's what he told his BESTEST friend eva...But he's a bit of a jerk, and he's too chicken to ask me out. And so, I'm stuck. Go out with Polite-and-Sweet guy that I'm unsure about, or wait until Jerk/Wonderful/Adorable/Something or Another actually steps up to the spot? _ UGH! I know that the Polite-and-Sweet one would be the best choice...Probably...Because even around his guy friends, he doesn't act like a jerk just to keep up with his social status, which is opposite of the the guy I like. (His name is too long to write.)**

**I think that the guy that acts like a jerk to me in front of his friends (sometimes) is an actual good person inside...Yeah, I go for the trouble-makers. But I think I'm going to go out with the Polite-and-Sweet one. If I go out with anyone right now, to be honest...UGH! Dang!**

**And no offense, but I'm also PROBABLY going to call you a dork if you've read up to this point. Not to offend you or anything (I'm actually kind of touched), but you just listened to one of my problems that's been bugging me to death, that's freakishly long...THANKYOU!!!**

**Anyway, I just had to let that spill. If you have ANY advice at all, please tell me in a review. I'll love you for it! (I do already, but still.) Yeah. I'll shut up now. And that part up there was SO embarrassing, I can't believe I posted it. **

**Well, the point is, I won't ever go so long without updating again. I guess I just got too caught up in school and stuff that...Well, you know. Thanks for understanding though. **

**P.S: I got a new name: Miss Uncoordinated and a SSVO. I used to be Me and You and Us Love, your fantabulous friend...Yeah. But I just wanted you to know...Thankyou!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Act of Remembrance

**Disclaimer: If I really, REALLY, truthfully owned Twilight, would I be on Fan-Fiction right now, writing about my already-published book? No, I didn't think so. And I'm sorry for being so blunt--sue me! -After a moment, bites nails and shakes head, slightly panicky- NO! I'M JUST KIDDING! This is the point of puting a disclaimer, right? SO **_**DON'T SUE ME! **__**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**--**_

**Hello! OK, OK...So, I'm not going to go on and on about why I haven't updated on this chapter, because...hopefully...you read my Author's Note. So, I'm just going to go on to the usual, and some new info: Right before THE INCIDENT, if you know what I mean, I registered to become a betareader. And I'm still trying to learn every thing about it so... The person that I asked about being a beta bit my head off because I made the first letter in her name a capital-case one, and it was SUPPOSED to be lower-cased. Yeah. So, I was wondering just what type of link or whatever you have with the person you're betareading for? If you could just tell me in a review (I'm not too great with checking my e-mail), that would be great. And if you need a beta, I'm right here! More at the end...Thx! ;) **

**--**

**Chapter Eleven: The Act Of Remembrance Isn't too Pretty**

_**Alice's Perspective**__** (Starts out where I left off) **_

As soon as Bella had left the house, Edward was after her.

Of course, we followed. We couldn't let Edward go alone.

We tracked her by her scent, and judging by the smell, she was a ways ahead of us. We chased after her aside that fact, and what we found shocked us deeply.

Bella was _fighting. _She appeared to be sliding down a tree, inching closer and closer towards the lip of her shoe. My brow furrowed, and dimly I heard Edward growl. Instead, I watched Bella's movements...And especially the man who's grimy hands were at her throat.

What shocked me was the color of his skin and his eyes, not to mention his scent. His flesh was a sickly grey color, his eyes a vibrant orange. He smelled like rotten eggs and stinky socks.

I recognized him--the leader--immediately.

A Heart.

Wow.

Bella was battling a heart.

As I registered this fact, Bella had taken the next move--she stomped on the Heart's foot, and then whipped out a dagger from her shoe. Next, she stood back and flung it...

It landed in the center of his chest. Bull's eye. Target. Whatever you wanted to call it.

I was gaping. Definitely. What was up with her? How in the world could she have done that? I was truly impressed--especially when I saw the six or so men around her. Had _she _done that?

That was when a glazed look came across her eyes, and she seemed to be reliving a memory. Then her eyes welled up with tears...And they fell. Tear after tear, drop after drop. It was such a sad sight, I wanted to start crying with her. She then sank to her knees, and stayed there for a few minutes.

That was, until she stood up from her place and ran.

_**Edward's Perspective**_

As Bella sank to her knees, somewhat defeated, something happened that had never happened before.

_I am such a monster...How could I be this way? What made me this way? I kill people for a LIVING! And I'm famous for that very reason! How could I become this? How could I become this disgrace, this murderer? _

_And what about the boy that you loved? What about him? Do it for HIM! Remember? _

_**Flashback: (Still...What you think it is!) **_

_I had only known the boy a little while, but we already were a close pair. He actually seemed to be the only person that would really talk to me...Be my friend. Ever since I had discovered my being a Changer, no one had bothered to befriend me. _

_And it pained me to think that I would only have a short amount of time with him. _

_The reason was so awful, so painful, that it pierced my heart when I thought about it. He was dying, and he only had a short while to live. His mother was well on her way, seeming even worse than he, himself, was. _

_Since he was the only person that I could really relate to, I had told him my secret. What I am. _

_He took it well, to that I am amazed at. He'd ask me questions that I would answer without a second thought--with no hesitation. _

_"Bella?" he asked. He seemed reluctant this time...But that had never happened. When he would ask a question, he would ask it without difficulty. He was a great person, in so many ways. That was why I loved him. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Well...I was just wondering," he stuttered. My brow furrowed. "If...If you've ever thought of yourself as a murderer?" The question took me by surprise, but that didn't stop me from answering. Honestly, as usual. _

_"Yes," I replied sadly, truthfully, taking his hand in mine. It felt surprisingly warm. "I do. I think of myself as a murderer every single day." _

_**End Flashback**_

_For him, Isabella. For him. _

The thoughts abruptly cut off, and I gasped. Bella had disappeared while I was in my shocked state. But who could blame me? If what I think had happened....If it was what I thought it was...

"Was Bella battling _all _of those men?" Emmett gasped. His voice was tinged with excitement, shock, and some disappointment. He had wanted to kill the men themselves, that much was true. But I was stunned into silence as my family voiced their thoughts. Soon after, they noticed my lack of participation in the conversation.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Alice asked. I guess even _she _hadn't seen what I did.

"I...h-heard Bella's...t-thoughts," I stuttered. My family's jaws opened with a loud pop.

"That's good!" Alice rejoiced, grinning. "It's what you've been wanting all of this time, right?" When I didn't say anything, her brow furrowed in confusion. Before she could ask why, Carlisle spoke.

"Why now, do you think? You couldn't hear her before...What's so different about now?" He appeared deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked me. I had to give it to him; he understood me more than anyone else in this moment.

"She's so...self-loathing. It's unbelievable."

"Then I guess you have something in common," Emmett muttered before Esme spoke up, having been silent through the current exchange.

"Edward, dear, there's more to it," she said, eyeing me up and down. "What's wrong?" It seemed that her motherly instincts were kicking in...And when she gave me those eyes, I just couldn't resist. After all, she _had _lost a child before...I had to at least let her act as my mother, although I was years older...

I forced myself to shut up and answer.

"Well, she...She was...I don't know. It was hazy, her memory, and I couldn't really see clearly...Although I heard the conversation that took place..." I trailed off. It seemed so familiar, and yet...How could it be? **(Aw man...Edward's confuzzled! I wish I had a video camera...Oh yeah...I guess I can't read minds, that would be impossi--Oh, right. I'll shut up.)**

I searched through her memory again, sifting through its contents. What was so important about it?

Oh. Right. Somehow, the thought saddened me. Bella was in love. Or had been. But still...

Another man had stolen her heart once before...How could _that, _such a simple thing, make me feel the way I was? Couldn't someone just tell me the answer?

Hmm...As for the conversation...I had learned something that at least explained why she was battling a Heart. She was a Changer. Or that was what her thoughts said...

And she was _Isabella. _It hit me then; why she was so self-loathing. She was the best Changer in the world, and known for it. She was none other than _Isabella Swan. _How could I not recognize the name earlier? I should've known. Great...Ignoring the half of me that admired, actually _liked _Bella, I made my self think rationally. _You put your whole family in danger! How could you? She was ISABELLA SWAN, for goodness sake! She could have killed your whole family, you twit! _

I sighed. It was all too complicated.

Jasper looked at me in confusion, something that did not go unnoticed by my observant family.

"We know that you aren't telling us the whole truth, Edward," Rosalie snapped impatiently. "Just spill it already." I knew that her menacing tone was just to cover up her fear; she knew that if Bella could kill a Heart, then she could definitely kill a vampire. She also knew that she'd have to stay on her good side...

But I nodded mechanically, not really able to do anything else. I was frozen into shock.

Instead of telling them what I had planned to, such as _'I found out that Bella is a Changer,' _something totally unexpected slipped out.

"She...She used to be in love." OK, just...What in the world...I mentally slapped myself. Why, why, _why _did I say that? Not only was that certain person dead, I wouldn't ever be able to live it down, and it shouldn't matter anyhow, but I mean _come on! _I was...What was it? It was foreign to me...

"Mmm, jealous much?" Jasper helped me out. Not that I was all that thankful.

I glared at him and turned back to my family.

I was grateful that they didn't press that matter further, though.

"And...She's a Changer...I think," I said uncomfortably. Strangely, I didn't feel like I should be saying it out loud. Like it wasn't my secret to tell.

They all gasped, their thoughts following along the same route, and then it all turned into understanding. To a certain level, that is.

"No wonder she knew..." Rosalie trailed off.

I just nodded.

And then, the irrational part of me suddenly uncovered and decided to show itself. My voice taking on a certain urgency, I said, "Now, I think we should at least _try_ to find Bella."

That is, if she wanted to be found.

**OK, that's chapter 11. Or whatever chapter it is, I don't really keep track. I'll try and get the next one up ASAP. I'm TRULY, HONESTLY, COMPLETELY sorry for the hiatus-type thing. I never meant to...But I didn't forget about you! I, however, hope you like my story!**

**Alright, good thing...The Cullens are going to start their adventure of Finding Bella!!! That is -raises eyebrow and leans forward- **_**if **_**she wants to be found. **

**I love you all, **

**-Meg **


End file.
